


Hideyasu's busking job

by KSmith



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Gen, Indie Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSmith/pseuds/KSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hideyasu gets a job busking and is discovered by his agent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hideyasu's busking job

**Author's Note:**

> Hideyasu starts busking and gets discovered by his agent

Hideyasu got to the recording studio and met with his agent "I noticed you had good talent on you boy, are you a busker?" Asked Sid as he looked at him. Hideyasu looked at Sid "yes I am, in fact I've been busking for a while now even Hase-chan noticed me in town so he got me to see you" said Hideyasu. Just then Hase walked into the recording studio, he heard Hideyasu's songs and got him to do a live recording of his song on the radio, he told him he'd have a number one spot in the charts and a hit album. Hideyasu jumped at the chance of being a solo music star, he loved having his songs played on the radio, he also loved having fans at his gigs including members of Team Invitto. The girls all gushed over him as he did CD signings and promotional gigs. Hideyasu was the biggest selling music artist of all time


End file.
